redanganropa_hopes_utopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sevont Yukari
Personality Sevont is relaxed, laid back, and quite flirtatious at first glance. They are actually a trans male, born a female. Sevont is a lot smarter than he seems to let on. Of course, being a surgeon requires good heat of the moment thinking. He also has great control of his bodily functions and emotions. Sevont is quite forgiving of every human he meets and seems to genuinely care for everyone he comes across, even strangers. While he can seem a little bit weird with how forward he can be in advances, he's just really confident with himself! He tries to get everyone to be on good terms and goes with the flow of life without much thought! Sevont's a sweetie, that's all there it is to him! Backstory School Memories Like the rest of the main course students, she doesn't remember anything besides arriving at the gates of Hope's Utopia. Before School Memories Funnily enough, Sevont gave birth to Sevont at home, fairly away from any hospital. He actually grew up fairly healthy household, with a hard-working father, and a sweet mother. Much of his life was pretty standard, but he always had a strange affinity with the human body and enjoyed learning about it in his free time, which some of his peers found odd. Since around 13 he always felt as though something was wrong about himself…so when he learned about what a trans was, he finally connected the dots! He didn't feel like a girl. He wasted no time in telling this to his parents, and while they didn't fully understand, if Sevont wanted to be a son instead, they would support his decision! His talent became a forefront when there was an accident at school involving a domino of students collapsing down the stairs of which Sevont was able to prevent the collateral death of three students using only items he had on him for school. Since then he was the nurses assistant in every school he went on to, and of course, when Hope's Utopia was opened, the Doctor Prodigy was sent there by his parents to secure a prosperous life. Killing Game Life Prologue Sevont was among the first sixteen students to wake up in the locked down Hope's Utopia…his reaction to the announcement of the killing game was met with disbelief. He did his best to play it off as a joke. Chapter 1 Sevont was one of the people who were able to keep the forum calm as he adamantly advocated the game would end when they found an escape. He never had much of a rush and wanted to relax while they could. When Monocrab released the first motive, Sevont wasn't shaken much. But he still did jump on the first opportunity of a chance at leaving, completely putting his faith in a mysterious letter he received. Of course, this led to his murder. As he lay impaled he didn't hold any malice and had completely faith in his classmates that they would escape and not fall into the despair they were being coaxed into. His final thoughts were off his friends escaping, something he didn't mind not being apart of if it made them happy. Motive Video Sevont was deceased before his video could be released. Category:Student Category:Characters